


on a leash called you

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Smoking, Smut, Weed, cw: cigarettes, felix has a first aid certificate, felix muscle kink, jisung is a writer, jisung likes being called a college frat boy lol, muscle anatomy, they smoke weed while making brownie, thigh riding, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jisung is a popular romance writer, struggling with unbearable writer's block. when he meets felix on a hike after suffering cramp, he can't tell whether the blonde is helping or hindering his one month extension on his novel's draft
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182
Collections: Jilix Ficfest





	on a leash called you

**Author's Note:**

> happy jilix week! this is completing prompt #21 for the [jilix week part of the jilix fic fest!](https://twitter.com/jilixficfest) please check out the twitter, and collection to check out the authors works that we have come together to produce for our amazing 00 line.
> 
> reminder to double check the tag section for triggers and content that will be included in this fic. if they don't sound like the type of content for you then you don't have to feel obliged to read this - the tags and warnings are there for your comfort and safety. 
> 
> this is tagged explicit solely for the nsfw content included.

Jisung was usually praised for how promptly he handed in his deadlines to the publishing company he was contracted under.

It was rare, and a mystery to himself as he sat awake in his study at three in the morning, two days before a ten thousand word deadline. The mystery was not the fact that he was awake – he was no stranger to being up at all hours of the morning especially with an impending deadline. The mystery was why he was staring blankly at the empty word document on his computer where he should only really be three hundred words short of his deadline.

Jisung currently had zero.

The intensity that his eyes held as they bored into the screen in front of him was uncannily like a superhuman trying to make their powers work for the second time and coming up short – forcing it never works out.

Sadly, Jisung wasn’t a superhero. He was nothing like the character that he created for one of his many published novels. He was a simple, boring human who couldn’t seem to get as little as ten words onto his word document. Maybe it was due to be a romance author, and he was incredibly touched starved… and it had been a year since his last relationship or an ounce of physical, intimate interaction with someone.

He sighed, and took a sip from the coffee that sat on a coaster next to his computer keyboard. It had gone cold and a sleek film had collected on the top layer of the liquid. He cringed at the taste and pushed himself away from the computer in his rolling chair. He looked out the window that was embedded in the brick wall in front of him, at the rain laden concrete and blur of neon street lights. If only that scene alone could give some inspiration, some spark for his empty document.

But, nothing. He rolled his eyes, slightly burning as he teared off his blue light glasses that had been resting on the tip of his nose.

 _Just go to bed dude,_ the voice in his head sighed.

Jisung could not for the life of him place where this writers block had appeared from, what dark pit it had crawled out of and decided to lay in wait for him. He was pissed off, anxious, and upset with himself.

But yes, he did agree that he probably needed to sleep.

✰ ✰ ✰

The morning came and Jisung glared at his cell phone as the alarm went off, groggily pressing the stop button underneath the message he had written himself last night after crawling under his duvet – _“call Jeongin and ask for an extension.”_

He grunted, pressing the balls of his feet onto the hardwood floor as he stood up out of his bed. He looked around for the packet of cigarettes that should have been on his side table, and eventually finds them slightly crumpled down the sound of his computer chair. He pulls a cigarette from it, surprisingly intact and takes it with him outside onto his dainty balcony. He lights the stick between his lips, and watches as he empties the smoke from his lungs and into the crisp autumn air.

In moments like these he wondered how he had come this far in life. He wonders how many others like him relied on a creative passion for income and when their passion couldn’t perform well then… where could they go from there? Sure the royalties keep coming in and he was somewhat well off but nothing compared to the feeling of failure, and not doing enough. With every novel, novella, and poetry collection that Jisung had finished over the years, whether they’d been published or not he would sometimes wonder which one would be the last. He’d ponder over the last line, the authors note and think – I could end it here, end the suffering and exhaustion that comes with being a writer. However, something keeps pulling him back – it was addictive.

Writing was his drug and he ended up craving it more after every release date. At times writing felt like a bad habit he just couldn’t get rid of – like the cigarettes he smoked.

He puffs on the cigarette wedged between his chapped lips. His eyes follow the clouds of smoke that he exhales and he eventually stubs out the butt of the cigarette in the ashtray on the outdoor table. He pads back inside, damp feet from the concrete leaving faint footprints on the wooden floor as he calls Jeongin’s personal number.

“Please tell me that you’ve submitted the draft?” the voice of his assistant crackling with static as he answers Jisung’s call.

The writer inhales deeply, slowly exhaling as he lets the dreaded words slip from his lips.

“I’m going to need an extension.”

✰ ✰ ✰

His request wasn’t received the way he thought it would. He thought that his younger assistant would scold him, but Jeongin was more than welcome to accommodate to Jisung’s needs. He’d given Jisung a month – and that should be more than enough to get this damn draft done.

The writer had spent the morning researching ways to overcome writers block and kept seeing the same old things:

_“go for a walk”_

_“eliminate distractions”_

_“change your environment”_

_“read a book”_ – Jisung scoffed particularly harsh at that one.

The most plausible one of all, at least to him, was to change his environment. He looked up the weather forecast, and saw that tomorrow would be the best day of the week if he wanted to venture out into the wilderness. There was a trail close to where he lived – around a thirty minute drive. Thank god he caved and finally bought a car with his last pay check – being recognised on public transport was really beginning to wear his health down.

He spent most the day packing a small bag, thinking about all the things he should take without having too heavy of a load strapped to his shoulders. Once he had settled on the contents of his bag, he collapsed onto his bed, glaring at the desk and computer that was waiting for him.

“I’ll write tomorrow.”

✰ ✰ ✰

It was the next day and Jisung was nearly at the end of the trail when his calf muscles screaming out as they protest to move any further. He knew he should have worn his hiking boots, but he was doing what he did best when it came to the little things in life – purposefully act stubborn in hopes of receiving a desired, biased outcome.

He knew that if he wore the incorrect shoes, that there would be a ninety percent chance that when he reached the trail head he would want to spend at least three hours writing and let his muscles recover from the hike – it seemed logical to begin with. Except when Jisung reached the trail head and set down his picnic blanket and writing materials, he felt nothing but endless pain in his legs as the ten percent he didn’t think would occur happened; a complete distraction. He collapsed down onto his picnic blanket and began rubbing circles into his left calve, swearing under his breath as the muscle began to seize up under his firm pressure.

“Paying the price for not wearing the correct shoes?” a voice pipes up behind him. There at the entrance to the trail head is a young man, probably the same age as himself. He was on the shorter side and had a wide smile on his face as he approached Jisung.

Jisung grunted as he pulled off one of his converse allstars.

“My plan didn’t work, yes.”

The young man looks at him comically and Jisung notices that he has natural freckles scattered all over his cheeks and nose bridge. He’s never seen anything like it before.

“Plan? You mean you hiked all the way up here in converses on purpose?”

Jisung scrunched his face up as the cramp took over his leg and could barely move through the pain. The young man was quickly by his side, checking over his leg to see if he had any injuries that Jisung was possibly not aware of.

“I did a first-aid course in Australia a year ago, let me take a look.” The man’s voice is husky, naturally deep and seems to have soothed Jisung to the point of being able to relax his body into the cramp. The man’s fingers pulsed over the aching muscle, finding the right spot and gently rolling it out between his fingers. Jisung couldn’t ignore the way Felix knew exactly where to apply pressure, and the slight grin that was pulling at his lips while massaging away at his leg.

“Australia? You from here or there?”

“Both actually. I grew up in Australia and my parents didn’t really intend on coming back here so I flew myself over with a one way ticket and… well, here I am.” There’s a heaviness to his words, Jisung can sense it yet Felix still keeps that goofy smile on his lips, not once letting it falter.

“Good news, it’s just cramp. Try relaxing and stop tensing your ankle like that,” Felix tells him. Though the young mans hands are small, it cannot be ignored how skilled his fingers were at digging into the right spot.

“Oh, sweet fucking relief.” Jisung groans, throwing his head back in the process. The cramp was passing and Felix laughed as he massaged he muscles continuously.

“Thank you,” Jisung sighs and Felix gives his leg a pat before Jisung kicks off his other shoe.

“So, why are you in Seoul?” Jisung asks. Felix takes a moment to study his face, and Jisung just hopes he isn’t a fan.

“I’m not sure really. I just wanted to come and see what it was like, maybe settle down or explore new hobbies.”

“Sounds relaxing,” Jisung tells him. His hands slip into his backpack and he pulls out a bottle of water. Before taking a sip he offers it to the other, who politely accepts.

Felix takes a big gulp of the water, and Jisung is entranced as he watched his adams apple bob in his throat.

“Wait, is that –“ Jisung motions to the large backpack on Felix’s shoulders.

“Packed what was important. Arrived a couple days ago actually, bouncing around some motels until I find a place.”

Jisung studies the boy closely, giving himself every opportunity to pick up any red flags before the offer in his head leaves his lips.

“I know this is going to sound fucking weird, and well you haven’t murdered me _yet,_ but I have a spare room you could crash in until you find a place. You wouldn’t have to pay me anything,” Jisung says.

Felix’s eyes light up at the proposal and his bottom lip quivers.

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Why not? After that massage I think you’d be an asset to have around,” Jisung jokes.

“I guess it’s settled then.”

✰ ✰ ✰

Felix’s finger trailed over the bookcase, his fingertips catching the edges of the hundreds of books that lined them. He thought it was an intimate collection – all of Jisung’s interests on display like this. He knew who he was when he reached the trail head, it was hard not to. One of the youngest accomplished romance authors of the decade, one of them recently having its film rights acquired. Whether or not he knew who he was, Jisung didn’t seem to care. He mentioned that he was a writer on the way back to the apartment but Felix chose not to divulge that he knew the books he wrote like the back of his hand.

Especially the kinky ones.

Jisung pointed to a room that turned off from the kitchen, and opened the door slightly. For a spare bedroom it was surprisingly spacious. There was a double bed pushed up against the window, a medium sized closet, dressing table and tv that rested on top of it. It was everything that Felix needed and he couldn’t be more thankful. Felix offloaded his bag onto the bed and turned to face Jisung.

“Seriously?”

Jisung nods.

“It’s all yours, no secret terms and conditions.”

Felix arms are around him before he can will his limbs to stop. It surprises him when Jisung wraps his arms around him, pulling him tighter into the embrace.

✰ ✰ ✰

When Felix enters the living room the next morning he feels a blush paint his cheeks. Jisung was spread out on the couch, playstation controller in his hands and biting his lips in concentration. While that was adorable in itself, what really made him feel thing was the outfit the writer had slung on.

A mustard coloured, oversized hoodie with the hood up over a black beanie, paired with splotchy blue and white baggy jeans.

Felix sits next to him on the couch, and notice the cigarette packet next to him.

“You smoke?” he asks.

“Yeah, only on the balcony though. As much as I’d love to light up inside I don’t want to risk damaging any of the books,” Jisung tells him, eyes glued to the screen in front of him.

“You ever smoke… you know,” Felix makes a funny gesture with his hands as though he was smoking a pipe.

Jisung lets his laughter slip through his lips, the rumble from the noise making Felix blush harder.

“Sometimes, why? Are you proposing something?”

“Only if that’s something you’d like… Smoking weed with a stranger and all.”

Jisung exits out of his game, and stands from his spot on the couch. Felix can smell Jisung’s sweat from the draft he made standing up and while it should have made him squirm, all he wanted to do was get closer and take a longer sniff.

“Say no more Mr Stranger, I’ll go grab my stash.”

✰ ✰ ✰

Felix was even cuter high. It hadn’t taken much, a cone and a half from Jisung’s bong and he was a fit of giggles and glazed eyes. Jisung learnt many things about the young man over the past few hours – including his love for baking.

It’s why the pair were in the kitchen, Jisung sat on top, yes, on top of the kitchen counter cross-legged while Felix slaved away over baking some brownies at three in the morning. Felix had just poured the rest of the mixture into the tray and put them into the oven, waddling over to Jisung when the writer caught sight of the freckles trailing down the back of his neck.

“You know those are really pretty,” Jisung says without fully grasping the affection in his voice.

“What? My, what is the word again, freckles?”

Jisung nods, “they’re gorgeous.”

Felix is high as hell, and so is Jisung, which makes everything _so_ much easier. Felix walks right up in front of Jisung, who instinctively opens his legs so Felix was technically in between them.

“Really?

Felix’s tongue poked out, lathering his lips thickly with saliva as he ran a hand up Jisung’s thighs. The writer leant inwards, rubbing a thumb over the freckles on Felix’s cheek. Jisung can’t help the groan that ripples through his body on its way out, and Felix hums in response, digging his thumbs into the curves of his thighs.

“Fuck the brownies,” Felix half moans, half gasps as he pulls away from Jisung. He was so quickly out of his grasp, he was so close to planting one on him and just like that the moment was gone.

Fleeting.

And Jisung, he just had an idea for his novel.

✰ ✰ ✰

Jisung was at his computer desk, wearing a baggy singlet and sweatpants, cigarette stuffed between his fingers as he looked at the word document. He _was_ writing but he definitely was not working at the pace he was used to. He heard faint footsteps in the background, hearing Felix tutting his lips as he pulls a chair from the dining table next to him.

“I thought you said you don’t smoke inside?” Felix asked whilst scooting the chair closer to him.

“I usually don’t. Today’s the exception,” Jisung replies as he takes a long drag from the dissolving stick.

He adjusted the cap that he had secured on his head and his biceps flex as he did so. He noticed Felix’s eyes focused on the muscle but had to get back to his work. He couldn’t afford to be distracted when he was finally building some traction. Then again, the tension between him and his houseguest was through the roof lately since the brownie incident. He began typing slowly after putting out the cigarette and soon felt Felix’s clothed arm slip around his shoulders.

“Do you mind?” he asked.

Jisung shook his head.

The comfort he could handle, Felix had that type of aura that could both calm you and excite you depending on what he did and how he executed it. Thank god he was relaxing Jisung, letting his hand roll circles into his skin as he continued writing the scene on the document.

It stayed that way for a comfortable while. Jisung was so wrapped up in the scene that it took him awhile to notice Felix bob his head down towards his bare bicep and begin nipping at it. When he was finally brought to the attention of Felix suckling at his muscle his breath caught in his throat. He was undoubtedly aroused by the feeling of Felix’s hot breath and teeth scraping against his skin.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Jisung whispers, his voice lower than he was expecting it to be. Felix hums against his skin, and licks a particularly long stripe from his elbow up to his shoulder all the while tracing the lines his muscles made as they flexed underneath his skin.

“I think you like being distracted by me…” Felix whispers, placing his lips around a meaty patch of skin and biting down. Jisung’s moan slips through his lips before he can control it, sending a burning hot ripple of _something_ into his gut. Felix glances up at Jisung’s face, sees the way his lips are drooping slightly, lazy eyes fixated on Felix working away at his skin. His left hand slips from the keyboard as he balances himself in the chair as Felix took another harsh bite of bicep, letting the muscle catch between his teeth. Jisung hissed and Felix lifted his mouth from the skin. Jisung whined at the loss, and leaned in close to Felix’s face. The blonde was smirking, waiting for Jisung to try and catch him. Jisung leant in towards his lips, and Felix opened his slightly, an invitation. Except when Jisung was sure he should have met with Felix’s lips he opened his eyes to find Felix pulled away – still smirking. Jisung groaned in frustration, reaching out the arm Felix had been nibbling away at to hold the blonde’s chin.

“What’s so amusing?” Jisung asks, his voice husky and slick.

“I don’t understand. You’re one of the most talked about romance writers, everyone knows you from that debut novel of yours with the tragic ending. And yet here you are, looking and acting like college frat boy. You’re barely able to control yourself.” Felix whispered all of this into his ear while running his fingers down his side, clearly enjoying the way Jisung was coming undone by such words.

“Oh yeah? Tell me, why does a kitten like you like a disgusting frat boy like me this much?”

Felix’s eyes narrowed, and his tongue slipped past his lips as he placed himself in Jisung’s lap, straddling his thighs in the rolling chair. He distributed his weight in just the right spot on his lap that he knew would give him a deep burn in his quads that were pressed against the chair beneath them.

“Do you like that a kitten like me does?”

Jisung nods, licking his lips as Felix rolled his hips and grinded down onto his lap. Felix clutched onto Jisung’s biceps, feeling them tighten when he mashed his lips feverishly against the brunette’s own. Felix felt Jisung’s quads quiver as he shifted in his lap, distributing his weight even further into them as he ran his hands up and down both his arms.

“Who knew that you could be this muscular?” Felix whispered. Jisung’s breath caught in his throat as Felix lifted his tank top up and over his shoulders, catching the blonde marvelling at the sight of chest. Felix stuck his tongue out and lapped at Jisung’s chest, having to remind himself to drag this out as much as possible, not break just yet.

He began to carve into the dip between Jisung’s traps and his collarbone with his tongue, leaning in further when Jisung’s arms find their way around Felix’s neck.

“You could crush me and I wouldn’t care,” Felix mumbled against his skin, pressing kisses to the biceps that were aligned next to his face. His hands slide over Jisung’s shoulders to claw at his deltoids, moving slowly to rest on Jisung’s teres major.

Jisung’s fingers clasped at the skin around Felix’s neck, trying to grasp at any indication of what Felix would like him to do with them. Jisung gave him a slight squeeze, just enough for Felix’s eyes to glisten at the feeling. He nods his head erratically, and Jisung’s hands tighten further around his neck, just enough to cut off enough oxygen from the blonde’s lungs. Felix looked so blissed out, plump lips glistening from spit, cheeks flushed and eyes so hazy – he looked like a pornstar.

And the moans that were spilling from his lips?

Jisung wanted to record it, have it playing when he got so desperate some nights and rutted against his pillows.

“Harder,” Felix moans out. The blonde’s hands find their way around Jisung’s own, distributing his own weight around his neck on top of Jisung’s.

“Fucking hell Felix,” Jisung groans. The boy’s eyes were lulling from side to side and Jisung swears the boy’s lips are turning blue. It doesn’t stop Felix from angling his hips further into Jisung’s thighs and rubbing his erection against the writer’s muscles. Felix is incoherent, humping himself against Jisung, and the writer swears he can feel precum seeping through his boxers.

“S-Stop, stop I don’t wanna come yet.” Felix is desperate and Jisung holds on a second longer, making the blonde quiver as his orgasm was taken away from him. Felix’s eyes darkened as he smashed his lips against Jisung’s, everything wet and messy and incredibly hot. When he pulls away he stumbles off Jisung and the chair, pulling Jisung towards his bed. Felix sits Jisung on the bed and grabs the floor length mirror propped against the wall. He pulls the chair he had been sitting on earlier to the foot of the bed and props the mirror up against – giving them the perfect view of themselves on the bed.

When Felix finally crawled onto the bed to meet him, Jisung couldn’t keep his hands off him. Felix’s hands were grabbing at his bare skin pulling him down onto his lap so he was facing the mirror, while Jisung’s back was facing it. Felix rubbed his hands down Jisung’s back, moaning as Jisung bucked into him and arched his back. Jisung was on full display for Felix, and he was incredibly hard without even being _touched_ yet.

Jisung laced his hands through Felix’s already matted hair, pulling him into a deep kiss as the blonde began to grind into his abdomen.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Felix whispered. Jisung pulled at his shirt that was still on, mouth gaping open as he takes in the sight of Felix’s god-like abs.

“What the _fuck,”_ Jisung groaned.

“You want to talk about my muscles? What the fuck are yours?” Jisung growls. His hand wraps around Felix’s lower back, eagerly pressing him down against the covers. Felix squirms, desperately trying to roll over.

“Not on my back, I wanna see.”

Jisung helps him roll over onto his tummy and catches Felix’s eyes in the mirror. He’d never fucked someone in front of one before, but there’s a first for everything – and this was definitely fucking hot.

Jisung peppered kisses down Felix’s spine, anchoring the blonde down by resting his thighs over the back of Felix’s legs.

“How about I stretch you out, hmm?” Jisung whispers. Felix ruts against the bed, desperately trying to get more friction but miserably failing.

“Fucking yes please,” the blonde mumbles as he continues to try humping the bed beneath Jisung.

The writer moves his legs from Felix’s and he shoves a hand into the bottom drawer of his side table. From it emerges a bottle of lube, and a light pink, glass dildo. He uncaps the lube, distributing a fair amount onto two of his right fingers. He places one finger to Felix’s hole, which is potentially up there in his top five prettiest sights he’s ever seen. Felix bucks his hips from the touch, desperately trying to ease Jisung’s finger in one his own.

“In, in, hurry up,” he babbles as Jisung teases his finger around his rim, enjoying the sight of it puckering every time he teased entry. When he finally put his finger inside, Felix thrust himself back with such a speed it almost gave Jisung whiplash. Jisung curled his finger, brushing against Jisung’s walls on purpose as he enjoyed the sinful noises spilling from the blonde’s mouth.

“Another, another, more Jisung just, more.”

Jisung was more than happy to oblige.

Instead of adding just one more finger, he added two. Felix was an eruption of moans and cuss words and Jisung stretched him open, purposefully not going deep enough to reach his prostate. He had the glass dildo in his free hand as he pulled his fingers from within Felix. He poured more lube on the dildo, choosing to drop some directly onto Felix’s hole as well.

“Fuck,” Felix drawls, rocking his hips against the bed. Jisung lined the dildo up against Felix’s hole and the blonde giggled, _giggled,_ as Jisung slipped the dildo inside of him.

“So c-cold,” Felix giggled. Jisung began to thrust the dildo inside of Felix, and he wished that he could be kissing him right now. Felix was growing louder by the second and was calling his name even more than earlier.

“J-Jisung please, please just fuck me now.”

He didn’t need much more to do just that.

He pulled Felix onto his back, making themselves parallel to the mirror so Felix could still turn his head easily to the side and watch them in the mirror. First, Jisung rubbed lube down his cock, thankful to finally be rid of his tight boxers. He lined up his head and pushed his cock slowly inside, the girth making Felix hiss and bite his lips.

“Fuck you’re bigger than I expected,” Felix moaned as he watched Jisung push inside in the mirror, at the way his muscles tensed and flexed as he dived deeper into Felix. Felix relaxed himself as he felt the head of Jisung’s cock reach his prostate already, making him all types of hot and bothered.

“Can I move,” Jisung asks. He kisses Felix’s cheek, peppering kisses down his jaw as the blonde’s breath hitched beneath him.

“Words Felix, use your words.”

“Yes. Fuck the shit out of me already,” he moans.

Jisung pulls out of Felix, and thrusts back in so harshly it winds Felix.

“F-Fuck, oh do that again,” Felix moans through his gasps for air.

And SO Jisung does.

After a few thrusts he eases up, giving Felix some time to get his breath back before fucking him at a moderate pace. He attached his lips to Felix’s neck, alternating between biting and sucking at the pale, freckled skin on his neck.

Felix was a writhing mess beneath.

Jisung could feel his orgasm coming, and he had to remove his lips from Felix’s throat so he could watched when he came inside him. He admired the mess he made of Felix’s neck – between the marks from his lips and the bruises from his hands it was a lucky thing that Felix didn’t have a job yet.

The blonde’s eyes were glued on Jisung’s face in the mirror and he couldn’t keep himself together for much longer. He ran his fingers down Jisung’s back which sent a shiver down his spine, almost helping him reaching his final high.

“Fuck Felix, I’m gonna cum.”

“Fuck, come inside me please. Please, Jisung I’m nearly there too.” Jisung places a hand over Felix’s cock, pumping the blonde as his orgasm rocked through him and he released his sticky load against Felix’s burning walls. Felix stuttered as Jisung milked himself inside of him, soon painting his chest and tummy with sticky stripes of his own.

After they’d caught their breath, Jisung leant down and kissed the blonde beneath him, caressing his cheek as he kissed him back. When Jisung pulled away he stared into Felix’s eyes, admiring everything about the blonde’s features.

“Round two?” Jisung questions. Beneath him, Felix’s eyes hold something Jisung can’t quite place, but the fucked-out grin on his lips tells him everything he needs to know.

“Course, can I fuck you this time though?”

And with that, Jisung was practically rock solid in seconds.

“Get the fuck on top of me,” Jisung groans.

Felix didn’t need telling twice.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not have listened to 'criminal' on repeat whilst writing this hence the title.
> 
> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you liked it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
